DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp/Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card *Walt Disney Pictures *Disney Movietoons presents *"DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" Closing Credits and Logo *A Walt Disney Animation (France) S.A. Production *Produced and Directed by: Bob Hathcock *Animation Screenplay by: Alan Burnett *Featuring the Voice Talents of: (in order of appearance) Alan Young as Scrooge Terry McGovern - Launchpad Russi Taylor - Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby Richard Libertini - Dijon Christopher Lloyd - Merlock June Foray - Mrs. Featherby Chuck McCann - Duckworth Joan Gerber - Mrs. Beakley Rip Taylor - Genie *Music by: David Newman *Sequence Direcctors: Paul Brizzi, Gaëtan Brizzi, Clive Pallant, Mattias Marcos Rodric, Vincent Woodcock *Co-Producers: Jean-Pierre Quenet, Robert Taylor *Associate Producer: Liza-Ann Warren *Slugging and Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Vonnie Batson, Dave Brain, Leslie Gorin, Terence Harrison, Jeff Hall, Marsh Lamore, Rick Leon, Mircea Mantta, Jamie Mitchell, Mitch Rochon, Ernie Schmidt, Bob Shellhorn, Mike Svayko, Robert Taylor, Richard Trueblood, James Walker, Neal Warner *Storyboard Design: Kurt Anderson, Viki Anderson, Rich Chidlaw, Warren Greenwood, Bob Kline, Larry Latham, Jim Mitchell, David S. Smith, Robert Taylor, Hank Tucker, Wendell Washer *Animators: Gary Andrews, James Baker, Javier Gutierrez Blas, Eric Bouillette, Moran Caouissin, Caron Creed, Caroline Cruikshank, Roberto Curilli, Sylvain Debossy, Joe Ekers, Mark Eoche-Duval, Pierre Fassel, Al Gaivoto, Manolo Galiana, Bruno Gaumetou, Dina Gellert-Nielsen, Arnold Gransac, Teddy Hall, Peter Hausner, Francisco Alaminos Hodar, Daniel Jeannette, Nicholas Marlet, Bob McKnight, Ramon Modiano, Sean Newton, Brent Odell, Catherine Poulain, Jean-Christophe Roger, Pascal Ropars, Stephane Sainte-Foi, Alberto Conejo Sanz, Anna Saunders, Ventura R. Vallejo, Jan Van Buyten, Duncan Varley, Simon Ward-Horner *Effects Animators: Andrew Brownlow, Glenn Chaika, Hock-Lian Law, Henry Neville *Key Layout: Joe Pearson, Carol Kieffer Police *Layout Directors: Douglas Kirk, Jean-Christophe Poulain *Layout: Jean Duval, Dave Elvin, Pierre Fassel, Neil Graham, Clive Hutchings, Simon O'Leary, Das Petrou, Pascal Pinon, Zoltan Maros, Vincent Massy, Sean Newton *Key Background: Fred Warter *Backgrounds: Oliver Adam, Errol Bryant, Nicholas De Crecy, Thierry Fournier, Helene Godefroy, Mike Hirsh, Walter Kossler, Pierre Pavloff, Michel Pisson, Andrew McNab, Brigette Reboux, Colin Stimpson *Production Designer: Skip Morgan *Prop Design: Terry Hudson *Color Key Stylists: Robin Draper, Marta Skwara *Assistant Directors: Jean-Luc Florinda, Isabelle Quenet, Jeremy Springett *International Production Supervisor: Marlene Robinson May *Production Supervisor: Dale Case *Assistant Animators: Laurence Adam, Jose Sanchez Alonso, Luis Amor, Phillipe Balmosiere, Philippe Beziat, Carlos Blanco, Bolhem Bouchiba, Claire Bourdin, Valerie Braun-Paricio, Juan Jose Bravo, Patricia Brizzi, Rafael Diaz Canales, Didier Cassegrain, Thierry Chaffoin, Jon Collier, Patrick Delage, Gwen Delande-Roche, Rene Dieu, Helga Egilson, James Farrington, Sylvia Fitzpatrick, Jerry Forder, Pierre Girault, Maria Del Carmen Gonzalez Gomez, Charo Moronta Gonzales, Manuel Sirgo Gonzales, Miguel Angel Alaminos Hodar, Martyn Jones, Isabelle Lelubre, Javier Pozo Luchena, Gizella Maros, Dominique Monfrey, Florence Montceau, Rosario Moronta, Belinda Murphy, Rob Newman, Tom Newman, Gilles Noll, Andrew Painter, Sylvie Penege, Odile Perrin, Manuel Javier Garcia Pozo, Isabel Radage, Sophie Riviere, Steve Roberts, Maria Vincenta Rodriguez, Larry Ruppel, Mireille Sarault, Marivi Rodriguez Serrano, Jeffrey Short, Christian Simon, Karen Stephenson, Pierre Sucaud, Juan Antonio Torres, Christophe Villez, Bob Wilk, Karel Zilliacus *Effects Assistants: Sean Leaning, Fraser MacLean, Antonio Palermo, Dave Pritchard, An Vrombaut *Inbetweeners: Javier Espinosa Banuelos, Sabrina Suarez Basanta, Isabelle Bourelly, Corinne Bretel, Monica Brown, Marie Cabo, Veerle Calcoen, Carmen Nunez Calogne, Antonio Campiglio, Miguel Canosa, Martin Chatfield, Paul Chorley, Mary Coombes, Tony Pope, Anne Daniels, Jean-Pierre Delisse, Belen Dominguez, Michael Douaud, Angela Iturriza Freire, Morton Fullerton, Jody Gannon, Juan Antonio Torres Garcia, Bernard Georges, Maximo Diaz Gerveno, Thierry Goulard, Arturo Lopez Iriarte, Ana Carmona Jimenez, Ivan Kassabov, Pierre Lecomte, Bill Lee, Marie-Ange Lelong, Ludovic Letrun, Pierre Lyphoudt, John McCartney, Jenni McCosker, Dave McFall, Colas Mermet, Christopher Morley, Jean-Francois Panayotopoulos, Steve Perry, Vittorio Pirajno, Maria Soledad Garcia Pozo, Alain Remy, Wolf Rüdiger-Bloss, Daniela Tigano, Emma Tornero, Juan De Dios Pozublo Valverde, Xavier Villez, Denis Viougeas, Stephanie Walker *Effects Inbetweeners: Norma Greenaway, Simon Swales *Layout Assistant: Andrew Awbrey *Background Assistant: Jane Cooper *Additional Background: Richard Lovett, Richard Nye *Second Assistant Directors: Everiste Ferreira, Dominique Helien *Checking: Onna Caquissine, Nathalie Devriese, Bernard Dourdent, Maria Soladad Perez Gonzalez, Nathalie Nicholas, Raphael Vincente *Ink/Paint and Camera: Pacific Rim Productions, Inc. *Project Supervisor: Ellen Xu *Project Coordinator: Hilary Leung *Additional Ink and Paint: Carol Agaesse, Roslind Allen, Donovan Beckford, Catherine Cowan, Denise Hambry, Matthew Kiernan, Priscella Rhodes, Steve Rodger, Dawn White, Andy Wyatt *Additional Ink and Paint Services: Annie Mate Animation Services, London *Additional Final Checking Supervisor: Russel Murch *Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Steve Bulen, Sherry Lynn, Mickie T. McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Frank Welker *Additional Material by: Ken Koonce and David Wiemers *Voice Direction: Bob Hathcock, Andrea Romano, David Wiemers *Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner *Computer Animation: Kelly Day, Mike Peraza, Patricia Peraza *Film Editor: Charles King *Supervising Music Editor: Craig Pettigrew *Music Editing: Seque Music *Music Scoring Mixer: Tim Boyle *Music Recorded at: Evergreen Studios *"DuckTales" Theme Composed by: Mark Mueller Performed by: Jeff Pescetto *Re-Recorded by: Buena Vista Sound Studios *Re-Recording Mixers: Rick Ash, Nick Alphin C.A.S., Dean A. Zupancic *ADR Mixer: Doc Kane *Manager of Post Production: Sara Duran *Supervising Sound Editors: Louis L. Edemann, Howard Neiman *Sound Editors: Leonard Geschke M.P.S.E., Nils C. Jensen, Colin C. Mouat, Chuck Neely, Bob O'Brien, Dave Pettijohn *Assistant Sound Editor: Suhail F. Kafity *Processed Effects by: Mel Neiman, Alan Howarth *London Film Editor: Keith Holden *Assistant Film Editors: David Lynch, Craig Paulsen *Dialogue Editors: Rick Hinson, Peter Harrison *Apprentice Film Editor: Thomas Needell *ADR Supervisor: Larry Singer M.P.S.E. *ADR Co-Supervisor: Alan Nineberg M.P.S.E. *ADR Editor: Christopher Jargo M.P.S.E. *ADR Assistants: Stephanie Dawn Singer, Rod Rogers *Production Dialogue Mixers: Jackson Schwartz, Warren Kleiman *Production Dialogue Editors: Steve Van Meter, Heidi Berger, Dave Van Meter *Foley Mixers: Dean Drabin, Greg Orloff *Foley Artists: Ellen Heuer, Dan O'Connell, John Roesch, Catherine Rowe, Joan Rowe, Alicia Stevenson *Sound Reader: Skip Craig *Negative Cutting: D. Bassett & Associates, Inc., Theresa Repola *Color Timer: Dale Grahn *Color by: Technicolor® *Titles and Opticals by: Buena Vista Visual Effects *No. 30635 Motion Picture Association of America *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE®, Affliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© MCMXC Walt Disney Animation (France) S.A. All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. *Walt Disney Pictures Category:Credits